Caine (species)
The Caine are a mysterious species, which attacked the humans since 2394. The Caine have got the same DNA as humans, but the DNA of the Caine is interpreted different. Because of this, they don't look like humans. They are called the Caine, because they are a kind of Humans, but they fight against other humans. There are only a few parts of information about the Caine. The Gethsemane Group was created to fight the Caine. Madokas parents and some other scientists were told to analyse an alien found in the Pacific. This alien has an unknown connection to the Caine. Only a few scientists survived the analysis of the alien. Most of them died under mysterious circumstances. There are several different subtypes of the Caine. Subtypes *''Giant Arachno Type'' A subtype which looks like giant spiders. The Caine who attacked the Mars in 2394 was a Caine of this subtype. Another Caine of this subtype attacked Kyoto in 2413. *''Fluid Type'' A subtype which looks like white slime. Hilal got choked by a Caine of this subtype in the first episode of Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar. *''Mycelium like Type'' A subtype which looks like a Mycelium of a mushroom. In the year 2413, 2 Caine of this subtype attacked Kyoto. *''Humanoid Shapeshifting Type'' A subtype which can shift between 2 shapes. One shape looks like the shape of a normal Human and the other looks like an Ant like humanoid. Sarah Salomon, the caine who sabotaged the space colonies Sodom and Gomorra was a caine of this subtype. After the destruction of Sodom and Gomorra, the Federation started to create groups who search for other Caine of this subtype who hide on Earth. *''Tanker Type'' A Caine who looks similar to a bombardier beetle. Caine of this type are not shown in Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar, but they are mentioned once. Weapons *Some Caine can produce a black, poisonous gas. Origin The Origin of the Caine is unknown, but in the last episode of Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar, Hilal and some soldiers used a strange time machine to travel back to the year 2394. During the time travel, Hilal transformed into a spider like being. So, it could be possible that these time-travellers transformed into the Caine, but it's not known if this is true. This hypothesis is supported by the fact that the Caine who attacked the Mars had exactly the same DNA as Hilal. Misc Information *There are 2 types of Caine cocoons. One cocoon looks like a giant bladder and the other cocoon has got a black, cylindrical shape. Background *The Caine are partly based on the Arachnids, the s, the and the Zor. *The humanoid shapeshifting type was inspired by the humanoid cylons from the reimagined Battlestar Galactica series and the story "Metamorphosis" by Franz Kafka. *The element of the story about the research on the alien found in the Pacific was inspired by legends of the curse of the pharao, the movie The Thing and the character Cthulhu. *The giant arachno type and the black, cylindrical cocoons were partly inspired by The War of the Worlds. Caine Category:Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar